


Soundless

by HarmoniaChimera



Series: Nameless [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Parents, Drawing, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love, Mental Instability, Muteness, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmoniaChimera/pseuds/HarmoniaChimera
Summary: Ask yourself, can you feel what he feels?





	Soundless

She sat sagged over the table, legs crossed in a position that in no way could be comfortable. Her gaze wandered around the picture, looking, it seemed, in completely different places than the one her pencil was at, and drew across the page so ferociously it rippled under her hand like blotting paper. She held the pencil clumsily, like a little child. She was beautiful, even with such madness in her eyes, even lost in her work, even styling the grey blots into monochromatic blood; even when she still couldn’t escape her past. For him, she was always beautiful. Even with her hair in disarray. Even with her mouth opening soundlessly over and over, like a fish, to the rhythm of a song that only she could hear.  For him, she was always beautiful.

She drew without a break. Her free hand was mindlessly touching her neck. “Children and fish don’t have a voice,” her father had said once as he was slitting her throat.


End file.
